Recent list of Jutsus
by stevenng311
Summary: This is the 'Recent list of Jutsus' as stated above. They are here to help people and fellow authors. They are all in alphabetical order and I hope that you benefit from them! If not....all well, I did my best.


Stevenng311 here……

I found it really annoying that it took so long just to find the names and descriptions of all the jutsus in this list. It has a total of 212 jutsus for your viewing and is possibly the biggest justsu list ever, containing all the justus from the beginning of the series to a certain point in the 2-year time-skip. I hope you enjoy it, if not, go burn in hell!

**A**

Acid of 1000 fangs

The user spits acid from the mouth, which will melt anything that it hits.

Adamantine Prison Wall

While in the form of the staff, Enma duplicates himself into a large quantity of staffs and forms a cage with them to protect the Third Hokage (or possibly imprison an opponent).

Air Slicing Blast

A device implanted in both arms of the user allows the control of supersonic sound waves and air pressure. The device allows the currents to be concentrated in one place, and creates large blasts of air shot from the palms.

All Direction, High Volume(many) Shuriken Firing (Naruto Ninpocho, Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki

Technique created by Naruto, which follows Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. All of the Clones throw shuriken from all directions, creating a devastating attack.

Armor of Sand

Gaara's secondary defense, a thin layer of hard, protective sand that encloses around his entire body. This technique uses up a lot of chakra and also adds a considerable amount of weight to Gaara's body mass.

Armor of Sticky Gold

A defensive jutsu, it involves Kidomaru weaving his unique Sticky Gold into layers covering his entire body. He is also able to emit this from his sweat glands. Kidomaru's Sticky Gold is a strong metal that instantly solidifies into a protective armor that blocks chakra once air touches it. This can even form a barrier against an opponent who attacks using the Gentle Fist style.

**B**

Beast Human Clone

Basically the animal turns into an exact replica of the human and it also works vice-versa.

Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot

First the opponent must be trapped in the torso of Kuroari. After this is accomplished, Karasu separates into about eight components, each with a sharp blade. Kankuro guides the separate pieces into slits in Kuroari's torso, impaling the victim inside.

Body Flicker Technique

This jutsu is a high-speed movement technique. It is described as, "appearing with the wind and disappearing like the wind." A very basic jutsu, it appears that most shinobi above Genin-rank know it. Using chakra to activate the body, the user is able to move from one point to another faster than the naked eye can track. To a normal person, it would seem as if the user has teleported. The amount of chakra used depends on the distance and elevation between the user and the destination.

Body freeze skill

Used to immobilize enemies. It submits an extremely large amount of fear into the target, Usually the fear of dying in battle. They picture their own death. The fear stops them and freezes them in their tracks.

Body Replacement Technique

This jutsu lets the user quickly switch places with another nearby object, such as a plant (normally a section of a log), an animal, or even another person within reach, leaving the opponent open to a counter-attack. Explosive tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. Fundamentally, all ninja know this technique.

Bringer of Darkness

Creates an illusion of complete darkness over the battlefield. It traps the opponent into absolute darkness, where they can see nothing but their own body. The person/people trapped inside the genjutsu cannot see the user if the user decides to attack, therefore defending one's self is extremely hard.

Bug clone skill

Basically the kikai (or destruction bugs) turn into a complete and exact replica of the Aburame user.

**C**

Chakra Absorption Technique

This jutsu allows the user to absorb the opponent's chakra by putting his palm on the enemy. To activate this extraordinary ability, the user has to concentrate a considerable amount of chakra into his hand, making a soft blue flame appear around it. The greatest disadvantage of this ability is that the user has to make contact in order to drain chakra.

Chakra Barrier

A technique presumably used by more than one puppet master. By turning one of the user's arms into a puppet, the user is able to emit a chakra shield from fanned out panels in the puppet arm. Altough it can block most attacks, the puppet's joints can be gummed up. Sasori used the Third Kazekage's Iron Sand to gum up the joints and immobilize the puppet.

Chidori

Chidori ("One Thousand Birds") is an example of nature manipulation created by Kakashi Hatake after he failed to infuse his own nature manipulation with the Rasengan. The Chidori requires the user to channel a great deal of lightning-based chakra to their hand, so much so that the ordinarily invisible chakra becomes visible to the naked eye. Due to the high concentration of electricity the attack creates, it emits a sound that is reminiscent of chirping birds (hence the name). Once the attack is formed the user rushes at their opponent and thrusts their arm into a certain part of the body, such as the heart. While the technique is usually fatal to its target, the speed at which the user moves causes them to experience tunnel vision, leaving them open for attack. If the user possesses a Sharingan, however, they are able to take in more detail while moving, allowing them to avoid counterattacks.

Clone Great Explosion (Bunshin Daibakuha)

This jutsu works in combination with the Shadow Clone Technique, and creates a shadow clone that will explode on command, potentially killing or injuring those caught in the blast.

Clone Technique

This is a basic jutsu. It creates illusions of the caster, in other words, clones. These are basic clones that aren't real. If they are hit by something, they automatically disappear.

Cutting Whirlwind Technique

A jutsu that, using a giant fan, creates huge gusts of wind mixed with chakra capable of cutting the target apart. This whirlwind is powerful enough to repel and destroy thrown weapons and can even reflect sound waves right back at their original source.

**D**

Dance of the Camellia

One of the Kaguya clan's 5 special dances that Kimimaro knows. It is an attack in which he forms a bone like a sword and thrusts it into the enemy.

Dance of the Clematis

This jutsu is one of the Kaguya clan's special 5 dances which Kimimaro knows. He focus's his chakra and rips out his spinal cord and hardens it to a degree which it can penetrate through anything. Kimimaro uses this just like a tail and it can wrap around his opponents and kill them and then pierces through their body.

Dance of the Crescent moon (Not related to Kimimaro's dances)

A sword technique, which creates two clones that attack simultaneously to confuse the opponent.

Dance of the Pines

This is another one of the special 5 dances of the Kaguya clan which Kimimaro knows, the attack is devastating to the opponent since he unleashes bone spikes all over his body which can stab through almost anything. This attacks can sprout all over his body and can also change direction and size by will.

Dance of the Seedling Fern

This attack is one in which the Kaguya clan forms bones into spikes and then bursting them out of their body, making sure to impale their enemies with quick ease. They are also able to travel out in a huge area. The attack also allows the Kaguya clan to merge with the bones and travel to a specific bone and come out of that bone to create a surprise attack.

Dance of the Willows

One of the attacks which involve the Blood Line limit technique of of the Kaguya clan's Meta-Morphic bones which only Kimimaro knows. This is one of the special 5 dances in which he pulls out a sword made out of one of his bones and attacks extremely fast. The technique is a fast thrust technique, but at the same time can be used to fend off attacks from all around him by unleashing a huge wave with his sword in a circular motion.

Dead Demon Consuming Seal

The Dead Demon Consuming Seal (Shiki Fūjin or "Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal") is a seal created by the Fourth Hokage that invokes the powers of the death god (shinigami). Once called upon, the death god hovers behind the user and remains invisible to the opponent until it has grasped their soul. After the sealing is completed the death god consumes the user's soul soon afterwards, killing them. Once a soul has been eaten it resides within the death god's stomach, destined to do battle with its fellow souls for all eternity.

Dead Soul Skill

A jutsu, which causes a dead bodies heart to beat for a few minutes. In this time, the user can move dead bodies, to act as targets or diversions.

Decapitating Air Wave

Using the air tubes implanted into his arms, Zaku can create control sound waves and air pressure, creating supersonic blast of air. These blasts are powerful enough to destroy stone.

Demon Flute: Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody

This is the melody that Tayuya plays to control her Doki. By playing specific notes, her Doki will move in specific ways.

Demon Monkey King Summoning

A jutsu that summons King Enma (Demon Monkey). Enma is also able to transform into the 'Thunderbolt Staff'

Desert Avalanche

This technique focuses chakra into the sand thus bringing a huge mass of sand, creating a avalanche of sand, which completely engulfs the enemy, suffocating them and drowning them in sand.

Desert coffin

This jutsu is uses sand to wrap around the victim's body and render them immobile. It can also kill the person by suffocation.

Desert graveyard

This technique uses chakra to control sand and have it wrap around the victim's body. The sand then squeezes the victim's body and kills them instantly.

Desert Prison

This attack is much like the desert coffin, except on a bigger scale. A very big scale in which Gaara uses a mass amount of sand to create a huge like Shukaku type of claw which then wraps around the opponents and then crushes them with extreme force.

Desert Rain

Desert rain is another way of creating the Sabaku Sousou, it gathers sound in the air which then targets in on the opponent from all the angles. This can also be used as just another attack by hardening and then going through the enemy.

Desert Requiem

Following the Bakuryu Ryusa, it compacts the sand, thus crushing the enemies in a huge amount of sand.

Destruction Bug Host Technique

The Destruction Bug Host Technique ("Symbiose Insects Jutsu") is a symbol of membership to the Aburame clan. When a child is born into the Aburame family, their body is offered to insects as a nest. The bugs feed and live off the chakra that the body stores and in return the ninja gets to control and command the bugs, using them as their primary fighting technique. These bugs have the ability to drain chakra through physical contact with the enemy.

Divination Field: 128 Strikes

Basically the same as "Divination Field, 64 Strikes", only with more strikes, closing more chakra holes. Using "The Byakugan", the user is able to see the chakra points on a person's body. Utilizing Hyuuga's Taijutsu Style, the user closes all main chakra holes with quick blows, stopping the flow of chakra through one's body. This technique delivers 128 strikes, instead of the normal 64, thus closing 128 chakra holes instead of 64, leaving the opponent with even less chakra if any.

Divine Illumination Jutsu (Tsukuyomi)

A special technique that can only be used by the Uchiha clan who posses the Mangekyo Sharingan. The technique creates an illusion which can reflect on the past or just create an illusion where Itachi does to the target whatever he wants (ex. stick swords into the enemy's body over and over again). This technique is used to attack the opponents mind and destroy his/her spirit. The events which go on in the Tsukuyomi are translated into 3 days (72 hours), while in reality only 3 seconds pass.

Double Wolf Fang

A high speed tornado attack in which Kiba and Akamaru attack the opponent by scratching and clawing at high speeds in which, they cut their enemies into pieces. The speed is so fast that the users cannot see, but that is no problem. Kiba and Akamaru's sense of smell leads them to their opponent. Even if they barely miss the target, the extreme spin still slices the target, leaving them weak for one more shot. The technique uses a lot of chakra and energy, usually leaving the users very wiped out and tired after with a very low amount of chakra.

Double Snake Assassination

This technique is a murder-suicide technique. Both the opponent and the user must die. This is also why it is treated as a forbidden jutsu.

Drunken Fist Style

This fighting style is extremely difficult to learn and master, but in Rock Lee's case, it is very natural. The style consist of high speed unpredictable attacks on the opponent. The whole style is very laid back and the user seemed to be messing around. They can pretend to be walking away, sleeping, or just being idle. The attacks are very powerful and even the best Taijutsu master would have difficulty dealing with the unpredictability of the whole fighting style.

Dust Wind

A jutsu that uses Tamari's fan to blow a huge gust of wind which gathers sand on objects in the path. The technique can also send dirt into the opponent's eyes to blind them temporaraly. It can also deflect small objects such as shuriken.

**E**

Earth Barrier: Clay Prison (Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness)

A earth elemental ninjutsu attack in which the user pummels his hands into the ground and forms a dome around the enemy. The dome is a barrier which stops them from attacking, but at the same time sucks up the enemie's chakra. Due to the area in which it spans it has some vulnerable spots which chakra flow is not flowing into, in which case, the enemy can focus their attacks at this certain point to break through.

Earth Barrier: Raging Wave

A jutsu in which the user shoots a specific amount of chakra at a specific direction under the ground to destroy the land an opponent is currently standing on and blow them back with debris of rock and sand.

Earth Element: Earth Dragon Missile

A technique that follows up the Earth River Slide technique, a shape of a dragon is pulled out of the mud in which the dragon opens it's mouth and then spits missiles made out of mud to hit the opponent. This technique is usually followed up by Earth Element: Moving Land River.

Earth Element: Earth Flow Rampart

This jutsu raises a large ridge or hill from the ground. Yamato uses this technique along with Water Release: Waterfall Basin Technique while demonstrating elemental chakra types to Naruto, creating a waterfall as an example.

Earth Element: Earth Rising Wall

A jutsu which when performed, allows the user to spew mud from their mouth, which grows into a large wall or hard earthen material. This wall is able to block most other jutsus, and its extremely durable.

Earth Element: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling

Jirobo is able to overturn the earth into a large dumpling-shaped chunk of earth the size of a mausoleum. Using his immense strength, he can lift up the ball and hurl it at his opponent, flattening everything in its path.

Earth Element: Moving Land River

An earth elemental technique, which forms a mud land slide which then pushes the enemy back and then stops them from moving with the pressure of the out going mud direction. This technique is usally the beggining of the Earth Element: Dragon Missile attack

Earth Element: Split Earth Turn Around Palm

This technique allows the ninja to control nearby rocks to surround and attack the enemy with them.

Earth Element: Swamp of the Underworld

This technique turns a large area of land into a sinking swampland, making it impossible for anyone or anything in that area to move around. The size of the swamp is proportionate to the amount of chakra used to perform the technique. When performed properly, it is supposed to engulf the target completely.

Earth Element: Tracking Fang Skill

An earth type technique used in combination with "Kuchiyose no jutsu". A variety of Ninja Dogs is summoned who'll burrow themselves underground and track down the opponent. When found, the Ninja Dogs burst from the ground and take hold of the opponent's body. The opponent becomes unable to move, and is left wide open for larger scale jutsu. These dogs can also be summoned one at a time to track down an opponent.

Earth Element: Underground Projection Fish Technique

Using this jutsu, a person can hide underground until they're ready to attack an opponent.

Earth Wall Land Flip

A technique where a user hits the ground and flips the ground to create a wall to defend from an attack.

Eight Gates 

A diagram showing the location of each gate The Eight Gates are eight specific points on a person's chakra circulatory system. They limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body. The basis for the idea of the chakra gates comes from the body's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon. By opening these gates, the user can surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own bodies. Opening the final gate, while granting the user enough strength to surpass a Kage, results in the user's death. The state where all eight gates are opened is called Hachimon Tonkō no Jin (Death Gate).

Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin

The same process that seals off one's access to chakra can also be used as a shield; with Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin ("Eight Trigrams Palms Rotation"), the user releases a huge amount of chakra from their chakra points when in danger of being attacked. The released chakra blocks any possible attack, and the user need only spin themselves rapidly to parry the attack, both creating a shield of chakra around themselves and tossing away any would-be attackers.

Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms

To quickly seal off an opponent's access to chakra, Gentle Fist style users can perform the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms ("Gentle Fist Style: Eight Trigrams 64 Palms") to strike an opponent's individual chakra points in progressively heavier and faster volleys. Once completed the technique effectively eliminates an opponent's ability to use chakra and makes it difficult for them to move.

Exploding Clay

Using the mouths in the palms of his hands Deidara infuses his clay with chakra. He then molds it into a shape depending on the abilities he wants it to have and vomits it out. He then enlarges the sculpture and sends it to his target. Deidara then makes the clay explode by saying "Katsu".

Exploding Tag: Activate

Utilizing chakra, the user is able to activate the explosion mechanism of a distant bomb tag.

**F**

Finger Bullets

A technique in which a Kaguya clan member shoots its finger tips like bullets at the opponent at high speeds.

Fire Element: Dragon Fire Technique

A powerfull technique which will surround the user by flames. Out of those flames comes a very powerfull beam of fire.

Fire Element: Fire Dragon Flame Blast

A jutsu that sends a stream of fire towards the opponent, in the shape of a large dragon, from the users mouth.

Fire Element: Fire Dragon Missile

A mixed elemental technique which follows up the Earth Element: Earth Dragon missile. The user then spits out a flame of fire to engulf the earth missiles to turn them into fire missiles and bombard the opponent.

Fire Element: Great Fireball Technique

The Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique ("Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu") is the most basic method of fire manipulation. The technique requires a large amount of chakra to perform. The user fills their chest with air, infuses it with fire chakra and blows out, creating an enormous external ignition, similar to firebreathing. This technique, as are the more complicated fire-based abilities, are common amongst Konohagakure ninja at or above Chunin-level. The Uchiha clan considers a child from the clan who masters this technique a man. They are also allowed to learn some of the clan's more complicated techniques.

Fire Element: Phoenix Fire Technique

A technique where the user blows multiple fire balls from his mouth. It can also be combined with throwing weapons, which creates weapons engulfed in flames.

Flying Thunder God Technique (Hiraishin no Jutsu

This jutsu was created by the Fourth Hokage and the reason behind his nickname "The Yellow Flash of Konoha". It allows the user to move over large distances with ultra-high speed. Although it is often compared with the Body Flicker Technique, the speed of this jutsu is much greater. In principal, it is similar to the Summoning Technique, but instead sends the user somewhere rather than bringing something to them. To activate this jutsu, the user needs a special seal or "jutsu formula" ("Jutsu-shiki") to mark the destination. After this is done, the user can almost instantaneously transport himself to that location. The Fourth applied the formula in advance to weapons such as kunai. It is also possible to leave a formula in an area touched by the user. This is one of the few known non-Kekkei-Genkai techniques created that the Sharingan and Byakugan cannot follow.

Forced Sleep Technique

Gaara forces a fake sleep upon himself so that he may release Shukaku's spirit from within him.

Four Legs Technique ("Beast Mimicry: All-Fours Jutsu"

This technique gives some increase of strength and speed to the user, as well as lengthening their nails into claws. Travel in this mode is somewhat akin to a dog's fast run.

Four Man Purple Flame Array

A co-operation, 4 person jutsu, creates a large purple box shaped barrier used to surround people or battles. Anything that touches the barrier bursts into purple flame.

Four Pillars Prison Technique

This technique causes a large cage of wood to grow out of the ground.

Fuuton Rasengan Shuriken 

This jutsu is later learned by Naruto to help fight against Sasuke. This jutsu is extremely powerful combining Naruto's element (Wind) with the Rasengan. While the Rasengan is a rank A jutsu the Fuuton Rasengan Shuriken is considered an S class jutsu. This jutsu requires Naruto to use 3 shadow clones. Even though this jutsu is extremely powerful it gives a lot of damage to Naruto. For this jutsu to work the user has to be as close as they can be to their opponent. After Naruto used this jutsu he suffered massive arm damage. All the nerves in his arm were severed. This jutsu attacks the user at a cellular level causing the user to be ripped apart.

**G**

Gentle Fist

The Gentle Fist (Jūken) style of combat aims to damage the body's chakra circulatory system, thus inhibiting an opponent's use of chakra. To do this, the user will forcefully insert a small amount of their own chakra into an opponent's chakra circulatory system, causing the targeted area to rupture or divert flow. Alternatively, or as an additional effect, the same method can be used to damage the opponent's internal organs, to which the chakra circulatory system is closely tied. Even the slightest tap from this style can cause major damage, hence the name. As there is no way to train the internal organs to become stronger, this technique is capable of causing damage no matter how physically powerful the opponent is. Because the chakra circulatory system is invisible, the Byakugan is required for this style to be used effectively and thus it is exclusive to the Hyuga clan.

Giant Ball Rasengan (Odama Rasengan)

A much larger and stronger version of the Rasengan. This technique requires an extremely large amount of chakra to create. That's the reason why the technique was created by Naruto. When the opponent is hit with the Odama Rasengan, it not only have the effects of the ordinary Rasengan, it also creates an explosion among impact. Dealing even more damage to the target.

Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique

This jutsu is a more powerful version of the Cutting Whirlwind Technique.

Golden Spider Thread

This is the thread of his webs. This is in his bodies system and runs through all over his body. He is able to use it for offence and of course, defense as well. When people break through and hit him, he can use this as a way to defend his body much like the armor of sand which Gaara uses. It is a metal, which instantly solified and then blocks chakra once air touches it.

**H**

Harem skill

This technique is another of Naruto's comical creations. It basically involves the use of sexy no jutsu and kage bunshin no jutsu combined. Instead of just one beautiful naked girl, there's a whole group or just more of them. Hence the name Harem. This jutsu is more effective than the sexy no jutsu since 'this causes more nosebleeds'.

Haze Clone Technique

The clones created by this technique are not real. They might have weapons with them, but those aren't real either. When a clone is hit, it turns into a gooey substance which can either retake it's original form or just fade away. This technique is used in collaboration with people in the background. The clone will act like it throws a kunai knife, when in actuality, the user of the skill will throw a realkunai knife.

Hidden Mist Skill

A highly effective cover technique. Blankets an area in a thick fog, confusing the senses of the enemy.

Hidden Mouth Needles

The user is able to spit out needles hidden in their mouth at their opponent.

Hidden Shadow Many Snakes Hand

This jutsu is similar to the Hidden Shadow Snake Hand, but with far more snakes. In addition, these snakes can stretch to much greater lengths.

Hidden Snake Hands

A summoning jutsu that brings snakes into the sleeve of the user, which can move out and attack/grapple anything they want to.

Hiding Camouflage Technique

This jutsu renders the user invisible to the naked eye, and can even hide their scent. Abilities such as the Sharingan and the Byakugan can see through it, however.

Hokage-Style Sixty-year-old Technique: Enclosed Hermitage Return to Society

When performed, this jutsu causes a seal to appear on the user's hand. After touching their palm to someone "possessed" by a biju, a stream of chakra connects them, and an open structure of sorts forms around the target. This technique forcibly reverses a biju transformation.

Human Puppet

Human puppets are a form of puppets made from actual humans, hence the name. The technique for creating them was developed by Sasori. This technique allows the puppeteer to turn a still living human into a puppet. Because the puppet was once human, it can still use chakra and even some of the jutsu it knew. First, the entrails are removed. Then, once the skin has been peeled off, the user cleanses them and draws out all of the blood. Once the bodies are preserved so they do not decompose, various gadgets are then installed inside of them. The puppet will maintain the same amount of chakra as its original body held when it was alive. If the original ninja was highly skilled, like the Third Kazekage, the puppet can retain its original abilities as well. Even the unique body traits will be passed on to its puppet form, like the Third Kazekage's Iron Sand. Thus, the puppeteer can still use all the original jutsu the ninja once utilized.

**I**

Illusion Harmony

A genjutsu attack in which the user makes the opponent become strapped down by many chains and makes then think they are melting and being ripped apart.

Immortality Skill

A jutsu that grants the user the ability to project his soul into the world, anchoring the spirit. The user can then find a new body, take control of it, and once again become young. It is a reincarnation ability.

Important Body Points Disturbance

By attacking the base of the brain stem with chakra converted to electricity, Tsunade is able to flip the brain's movement signals to the arms and legs. For example, if one tried to move their right arm, their left leg would move in the way they wanted their right arm to move.

Initial Lotus (Omote Renge

A taijutsu technique performed by opening the first chakra gate, the open gate. It unfastens the control of the brain, and enables a person to use his muscles at their limits. Because of that, the user is granted phenomenal high speed and power. But since it requires a lot of stamina, it puts an unimaginable strain on the muscles. Omote Renge is launched by a kick to the jaw and putting the opponent in the air. Using bandages to hold the opponent, they are then spunned into the ground with extreme force.

Ink Clone

This jutsu creates clones out of ink. The clones revert back to ink once damaged enough.

Inner Decapitation Skill

The user hides beneath the ground, and reaches up to grab their opponent. The opponent is then pulled under the ground, up to their chin, allowing the head to be subject to more powerful jutsu.

Iron Fist Style Taijutsu

The hand-to-hand combat style which tries to break the enemy's bone and create external wounds. It uses strength alone and causes damage to the outer body.

Iron Sand

A very powerful technique created and used by the Third Kazekage. This technique is said to be the most feared technique in the history of the Hidden Sand Village, and granted the Third Kazekage the title of strongest Kazekage to date. It's also said that a similar skill was used by hosts of the Shukaku Sand Spirit. The Third Kazekage was able to use it because of his rare magnetic chakra, which allowed him to control and shape the Iron Sand at will. Since the Iron Sand can be summoned and emited from the mouth at any time, and the user can form it into any industructable weapon they can think of. It's truly an ability to be feared. Sasori came to wield this power after defeating the Hidden Sand Village's Sandaime, and turning him into a human puppet.

Iron Sand Rain

Using the Iron Sand technique. The user can create a huge area of spikes, piercing almost anything in its path. When Sasori used this technique, he mixed poison with the Iron Sand. If someone gets even scratched by the poisoned sand spikes, their body goes numb. They'll stop moving almost instantly, and they'll die within three days unless an antidote is administered.

Iron Sand World Order

This jutsu uses Iron Sand to create an expanding sphere of spikes.

**K**

Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens ("Grass Halberd")

This technique arms Orochimaru with the Kusanagi of Japanese legend. To retrieve it, Orochimaru opens his mouth and a snake comes out. The snake then opens its mouth and produces the Kusanagi. In the anime, it glows a white, bluish aura. The sword can also be greatly extended in length.

**L**

Leaf Great Spinning Wind

A very powerful spinning kick that deals a great amount of damage to the target. It's basically just a stronger version of the Leaf Spinning Wind.

Leaf Spinning Wind

Used in Rock Lee's combo fighting style, a powerful spinning kick aimed to knock the opponent upwards. Similar to Leaf Violent Wind, but more powerful.

Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Technique

The user merges with or within a nearby object, taking on its properties, and avoiding any damage.

Lightning Blade

The Chidori requires a great deal of control in order to be properly utilized; Kakashi, being the creator of the technique, has reached the peak of control over the ability. Because of this, Kakashi's version is referred to as the Lightning Blade (Raikiri), a higher ranked form of the ability with which he once split a bolt of lightning. Due to the high levels of chakra required to form the technique, those able to perform it are limited to very few usages a day.

Lion Combo

A series of powerful punches and kicks, finished by knocking the opponent into the ground. Created after Sasuke witnessed Rock Lee's Initial Lotus with his Sharingan.

Lotus

Renge, a series of high-speed hand-to-hand combat moves. Because of its high speed and power it requires a lot of stamina and it strains the muscles.

**M**

Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf

Using this jutsu, the user and their dog transform themselves into a large double headed-wolf using a modified form of a Combination Transformation.

Mangekyo Sharingan

The Mangekyo Sharingan is a heightened form of Sharingan. It was first awakened by Madara Uchiha, who was able to use it to gain control over the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Unlike the standard Sharingan, the Mangekyo Sharingan differs between users, changing the form of the Sharingan's tomoe seal when activated. Those who possess a Mangekyo Sharingan suffer from ever-deteriorating eyesight, a process that becomes faster through repeated usage and culminates in blindness. Only by taking the eyes of a sibling can one's eyesight be permanently restored, combining the appearances of the two Mangekyo Sharingan and granting them immense strength in the process.

Meat Tank

Used after Multi Size no Jutsu. This sends the enlarged body into a powerful ball capable of tearing the opponent apart, but it uses up a lot of calories and chakra.

Mind Body Disturbance Technique

This jutsu is a more advanced form of the Mind Body Switch Technique. Instead of transferring the user's consciousness, this jutsu sends a spirit of confusion into a target, causing them to attack their allies. Although the target is mentally aware of what they are doing, they are unable to control their body. For this particular jutsu, the user is able to stay in their own body, unlike its predecessor.

Mind Body Switch Technique

The Mind Body Switch Technique (Shintenshin no Jutsu) is the signature ability of the Yamanaka clan. With it, the user sends their mind into a target's body (human or animal), supplanting the target's mind with their own. Though normally used as a spying jutsu, it can also be used in battle with several major drawbacks. First, the user's spirit travels slowly, making it easy to dodge. If the user misses their target, they are left helpless until their spirit returns to their body, which takes several minutes. Second, even if the technique does work, the user's ability to stay in an enemy's body is determined by how fatigued they are. The user can be forced out if facing a strong enough will, are too tired, or if the target is in incredible pain. Finally, any damage the user suffers while possessing another is transferred to their original body. Therefore, if the target dies, so does the user.

Mokuton

The Mokuton ("Wood Release" or "Wood Style") jutsu are techniques that combine earth and water-based chakra to create plants, specifically trees of varying size and shape. Mokuton techniques can be produced from anywhere, including the user's body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life.

Mud Cannonball

An earth elemental attack in which the user uses chakra to grasp a huge amount of land mass, and then forms it into a huge boulder and then hurls it at the enemy.

Multiple Shadow Clone Technique

While the standard Shadow Clone Technique typically creates no more than five clones, the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique (Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu or "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu") allows the creation of a limitless number of clones so long as the user has enough chakra. Due to the danger of the ability it is typically used by only the most advanced ninja, often at or above Jonin rank.

Multi-Size Technique

The Multi-Size Technique (Baika no Jutsu or "Expansion Jutsu") is the signature ability of the Akimichi clan. The ability increases the user's body size (as well as their clothing) by using up their stored food energy, converting calories into chakra. The Akimichi clan members tend to eat fattening foods and have large physiques in order to support this technique. Akimichi often used their increased size to perform other jutsu, taking advantage of their bigger mass to make their attacks more potent. The proportions that the user's body increases to seems to depend on the level of expertise.

Mystical Palm Technique

The Mystical Palm Technique (Shōsen Jutsu or "Chakra Scalpel") is a multipurpose technique that can heal wounds and perform surgery. To heal with the ability, users collect chakra to their hand to speed up cell regeneration wherever it is applied. For the latter, the user focuses their chakra into a blade to make cuts where necessary, though because the blade is made of chakra the flesh is never cut. This aspect of the ability can be used in combat, though it requires great precision to be effective.

**N**

Needle Guardian (Hari Jizō

Jiraiya causes his long, spiky hair to wrap around him and harden in a manner similar to a hedgehog or porcupine's quills, defending against any physical attacks. This is effective as a method for forcing someone away, or stopping a powerful strike.

Ninja Arts: Genesis of Rebirth

The user stores unused chakra. This chakra becomes compressed and sealed away in the body. When in need, the user can bring forth the stored charka for whatever purpose he or she wants it for.In Tsunade's case, she uses the stored chakra to instantly heal herself. Not only can the stored chakra heal every single organ in her body, it can also regenarate tissue that was destroyed. Tsunade also comments that because this technique uses her chakra to regenarate, she will "never die in battle." Shizune comments in her mind that there is actually a limit to how much Tsunade can regenarate. She also lets us know that "to hasten healing is to shorten one's lifespan!"

Ninja Arts: Golden Spider Spikes

A part from his normal sticky webbing, Kidoumaru is also able to create a stronger golden webbing. Just like his normal webbing it is spit out of his mouth. Since this type of webbing hardens upon contact with oxygen, multiple kunai can be created from it. Due to the chakra put forth into the attack they can cut through anything.

Ninja Art: Sickling Winds

This technique needs a fan to be performed. The user waves the fan to create the wind wave and than utilizes his/her own chakra to give the wind sharpness which can cut through most materials.

Ninja Arts: Spider Web Bind

Another type of attack which Kidoumaru uses to trap an opponent. He spurts out a web mixed with chakra to bind the enemy to a surface, and keep him there. Since the web is enforced by chakra, it's extremely hard to break.

Ninja Arts: Spider Web Opening

A counterattack in which Kidoumaru uses his chakra to form a huge web, to stop and trap opponent(s) who are after him. Once his opponent(s) are trapped they're vulnerable to any type of jutsu and attack.

Ninja Arts: Toad Mouth Eclosure

A technique in which Jiraiya turns his surroundings into the inside of a toad's stomach. There is no way out or in unless the Divine Illumination ninjutsu is used inside the toad's stomach. The stomach can crush, grab, and also protect when controlled by Jiraiya. This technique has almost a 90 percent chance of death.

**P**

Pain of a Thousand Years

A technique where the user sneaks up behind his opponent, and performs a very powerful asspoke. Sending them flying into the air.

Parasite Demon Demolition Technique

Ukon is able to fuse with the opponent as he normally does with Sakon, the difference being that he will slowly destroy the host's cells and slowly kill them. The one weakness of this jutsu is that any injury the host receives is transferred to Ukon as well.

Partial Double Size Technique

A technique in which the user increases the size of a part of their body to increase the power and range of the attack with that individual part of their body.

Piercing Fang

A powerful taijutsu attack where the user spins towards the opponent with amazing speed, in an attempt to cut and scratch them with claws, fangs, etc. In most cases, performed by two or more people/animals at the same time.

Poison Extraction Technique

This ornate jutsu uses chakra to literally pull foreign materials from someone's body, no doubt requiring precision control on the part of the user to avoid causing internal injury to their patient. None of the medic-nin on hand could perform the technique, so it is no doubt quite difficult to perform properly.

Poison Gas

The user breathes a large amount of Posion gas from there mouth, and anyone that breathes it in will be instantly posioned.

Prepared Needle Shot

The user of this technique launches five needles from a wrist-mounted device. This device is usually used to surprise the enemy, as it may be concealed under long sleeves. These needles are also dipped with a lethal poison to add to their fatality.

Primary Lotus

A forbidden jutsu performed by opening 3 chakra gates (releases the body's limits on muscle usage/chakra flow). It puts a lot of strain on the body and muscles and is nearly a suicidal attack. It goes beyond the speed and power of any other lotus technique. Continuous speed and high powered attacks makes this devastating to any opponent. The power can increase even more by opening more chakra gates, but the result is immobility of the user, due to torn muscle fibers.

Puppet Play: Secret Technique - Darkness Attack

This is a extremely devastating technique in which the enemy is caught by a puppet, and put inside it and decapitated, and killed. This is a 100 death technique and is much like Desert Funeral except this attck is done by puppets.

Puppet Skill

Uses a doll as a weapon for combat. The doll is controlled by thin, almost invisible strings that chakra flows down. The chakra brings the doll 'to life', and can be used to switch places with the user, attack, or hide itself as another person.

**Q**

Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall

This technique moves sand in the likeness of an ocean wave towards the enemy, covering and "drowning" them in an ocean of sand. This appears to be the only one of Gaara's moves that requires hand seals, and in practice is virtually unavoidable.

**R**

Rain of Spiders

After Kidomaru summons his giant spider, it will release an egg sac full of baby spiders. These large spiders will then rain down on his opponent. The spiders will spin a strand of webbing as they fall, circling the opponent in webbing and sticking them to the ground.

Raining Needles

A barrage of needles that are sent flying at the opponent from a hidden place inside an umbrella. The needles are then controlled using chakra and directed at the enemy.

Rasengan

The Rasengan ("Spiraling Sphere" or "Spiral Chakra Sphere") is a technique invented by Minato Namikaze after three years of development. It requires no hand signs to perform, instead relying entirely on the chakra control of the user. The Rasengan grinds into whatever it touches, causing major damage as well as significant internal injury. If need be the potency of the attack can be lessened to keep from harming the target. The level of chakra control required is very high, and because of this the teaching of this jutsu is split into three steps. The first, emphasizing rotation, has the user learn to pop a water balloon by spinning the water inside in multiple directions with their chakra. The second step, emphasizing power, requires the same be done with a solid rubber ball, forcing the user to rely on denser amounts of chakra to permeate the air within and break it. The final step, emphasizing control, has the user form a complete Rasengan by combining what they learned in the previous two steps and making a ball shape shell around the spinning chakra to hold it in regular shape. A regular balloon is often used to train making the shell. The Rasengan was created as the ultimate example of chakra form manipulation.

Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets

To start the technique, Sasori removes two summoning scrolls from his back. He then opens his right chest compartment to emit one hundred chakra strings, which reach into the scrolls. From the scrolls, one hundred human puppets emerge, each one a defeated and converted opponent of Sasori. Sasori claims that he brought down an entire country with this jutsu.

Release (Kai)

A jutsu that destroys/cancels out an illusionary jutsu attempted on the user. Only Shinobi with strong chakra control (such as Sakura) can perform it. The user releases a large amount of chakra then quickly haults it. The Genjutsu is usualy dispelled after that, depending on how strong the skill is.

**S**

Sand Clone Technique

Creates clones of the caster of the jutsu from sand. This is capable of attacking. However, when it is attacked and hit, it doesn't disappear. This makes it one of the most powerful and advanced types of the bunshin. But it's useless as a decoy because it takes on the appearance and color of sand.

Sand Shuriken

Wraps a thrown shuriken in sand, making it more powerful.

Sealing jutsu

Sealing jutsu (Fūin jutsu) are jutsu that seal something inside objects or living beings. The most common application of this is sealing weapons or other objects within scrolls to efficiently carry a large number of items. Sealing jutsu are also utilized to restrict access to things, such as chakra or entry to a building.

Secondary Lotus

Like Initial Lotus, it is a technique where the user uses bandages to wrap around the enemy and then opens the Chakra gates that spins the enemy at high speeds and then drops them into the ground. The difference between this Secondary and Initial is the speed is slightly faster in the spinning and the drop is much more powerful then Initial. This also puts a more extensive strain on the users body.

Secret Healing Wound Destruction

The user can concentrate their chakra to a prepared area on their body and begin regenerating the moment the targeted area becomes damaged.

Secret Skill: Demonic Ice Mirrors

Using this special jutsu, the user creates a prison of mirrors made from ice around his opponent(s). The mirrors allow the user to transport between them at high speeds, or reflect themselves into all the mirrors. It is nearly impossible to see the user's movement between mirrors, so there is llittle danger of being hit. The speed of the user also makes it near impossible to dodge the attacks. From the user's point of view, the opponent(s) seems to be moving in slow motion.

Secret Skill: Flying Water Needles

A jutsu that freezes water into the shape of extremely sharp needles, which proceed to home in on the opponent. The needles crush the opponent in a sphere of needles, ripping their body apart. The user must be near water to perform this jutsu.

Secret Tree Element Technique: Tree-World Construction

A secret jutsu only the First Hokage can use, it uses chakra to be converted into a source of life and enables the user to control plant life and create large plants to be used as a barrier. It's a jutsu only used by the 1st, the man who put an end to an era of wars and created Konoha.

Sexy Technique

The Sexy Technique (Oiroke no Jutsu or "Sexy Jutsu"), created by Naruto Uzumaki, transforms the user into a beautiful, nude woman. Naruto uses it to distract or persuade whoever may be bothering him, sometimes leading to an exaggerated nosebleed by the victim.

Shadow Clone Technique

The Shadow Clone Technique (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu or "Shadow Clone Jutsu") creates actual copies, not illusions, of the user with whatever damage and weapons the original may have. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone a fraction of the user's overall power. Because of this, the technique itself is considered dangerous; when creating multiple copies of one's self it is possible to use up all of one's chakra fairly quickly. Any experience the shadow clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed (occurs at the clones discretion or after it receives a fatal or direct blow). This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target and then have the clone disperse itself to quickly pass the information back to the user. It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. Using it in this manner is far more difficult, however, since a large number of clones are needed to make a significant difference in the training time. Likewise, depending on how many clones are used for this purpose, the user can be overcome by the amount of information communicated to them with the clones' dispersion.

Shadow Imitation Technique

The Shadow Imitation Technique (Kagemane no Jutsu or "Shadow Possession Jutsu") is the signature technique of the Nara clan. This jutsu allows the user to control their own shadow and merge it with their opponent's shadow, combining them. This links the movements of the user with the target (both conscious and unconscious); the target is subsequently forced to make any movement the user makes. On the other hand, the user also mimics any movements that the target is forced to make, such as recoil from being punched. It is an extremely versatile technique as the user can contract and change the shape of their shadow, potentially grabbing multiple targets at once. The degree to which the user's shadow can be stretched is limited by its total surface area; by using the shadows of other objects, the user can extend their shadow beyond its normal range. The amount of time for which an opponent can be held is limited by the user's chakra, since the user must constantly maintain the jutsu. The jutsu is also more difficult to maintain at greater ranges or for multiple opponents, since the user's shadow must be stretched constantly. The target can force their way free with enough effort, though the amount of effort required to do so is considerable.

Shadow Leaf Dance

A technique that first sends the opponent airborne while the user attaches to the opponent's shadow, leaving the opponent vulnerable to stronger attacks.

Shadow Sewing

The user of this jutsu can extend their shadow and create multiple tendrils to impale targets.

Shadow Shuriken

A technique which places a second shuriken in the shadow of a first (thrown) shuriken, confusing the enemy.

Shadow Strangulation Technique

A technique which uses the Shadow Bind skill and uses the shadow to create shadow-like hands, which can grasp and choke the enemy to death.

Shapeshifting Technique

This technique creates a duplicate of one person using another person. This duplicate's abilities are proportionate to, and limited by, the amount of chakra given to it by the duplicated person. This jutsu can't be seen through by the Sharingan or Byakugan. It can even duplicate kekkei genkai, though the limited amount of chakra makes the copy somewhat less effective than the original. The duplicates can either act autonomously or be controlled by the originals. Once the chakra runs out or the sacrificial body dies, the Shapeshifting Technique will end and the actual person used will be revealed.

Sharingan

The Sharingan ("Copy Wheel Eye" or "Mirror Wheel Eye") is an eye technique (dōjutsu) that naturally occurs in a select few members of the Uchiha clan. The Sharingan is thought to be descended from the Byakugan, but grants the user different abilities and a different insight. The Sharingan does not automatically appear from birth in a user; instead, it will usually appear when the user is in a life-threatening situation, where the power of the Sharingan could save them. After this first appearance, the user can then call up the Sharingan any time they wish. The power of the Sharingan is judged through the number of tomoe in the eye, with a maximum of three in each. The Sharingan's first and most well known ability is to memorize any technique that it witnesses. It can memorize any standard form of jutsu with perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as his own. In order to reproduce copied jutsu, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. The Sharingan's second ability is granting the user incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to track fast-moving objects with ease and even predict the subsequent movements of those objects. The ability to track and predict movement is largely based on individual skill, as unskilled users have much more trouble tracking fast-moving objects. A fully-evolved Sharingan eye can track even the quickest opponents, though, like the first ability, it doesn't necessarily mean the user has the ability to react to it. This perception is also great enough to see through genjutsu and to observe the movement and flow of chakra, but not to the same extent or clarity as the Byakugan. Additionally, the Sharingan grants the user exceptional analytical powers, allowing them to instinctively pick up on various visual clues with little difficulty. The Sharingan's third capability is a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent. When used in conjunction with the aforementioned aspects of the Sharingan, this allows the user to perfectly mimic every move their opponent makes, even before they do, making it appear as if the user can see the future. It also allows for other forms of hypnotism, such as putting an opponent to sleep, replaying memories to someone else, or creating various illusions to fool an opponent.

Sharingan-Controlled Triple Windmill Blades

Performed while using the Sharingan. Uses thin strings attached to many shuriken, kunai, etc. that the throw wraps around the opponent and renders them immobile. The Sharingan is used to find vital points in the opponents movement, and throw the kunai in the right location to trap them in strings. Usually followed up by another stronger jutsu.

Shield of Chakra

A technique used by puppet masters, this shield is created when chakra is emitted in the form of a disk from panels that are released from the puppet's arms. This chakra shield can protect the user from several hazardous attacks; however, enough clotting force (such as Iron Sand) can clog up the puppet's arm joints and, additionally, render the arms useless.

Shield of Sand

A large amount of sand, stored within the gourd, will automatically move and protect Gaara from any harm by becoming a solid wall. Gaara is unable to control this reaction, and the sand has a hard time keeping up with faster enemies. This isn't Gaara's absolute defence and can still be overcome with brute force

Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique

A modification of the Shadow Clone Technique, the user throws one shuriken at the victim and then uses this jutsu to create multiple copies of the shuriken to make the attack more powerful.

Slug Great Division

Katsuyu is able to divide a part of or the whole of her body into smaller slugs; by doing so, she can use this technique to escape harm. The smaller versions can also recombine to form her original self in its entirety.

Soft Physique Modification

Originally developed for spying activities, this technique can be done after some surgery and actual body modification. The user can then stretch and twist any parts of their body at any angle, elongating and allowing themselves to coil around their opponent, surprising them. This can also be used to make the user's body more malleable and snakelike.

Sphere of Sand

A large amount of sand completely surounds Gaara in a sphere shape. In order for Gaara to still see his opponent he uses his Third Eye to track his opponent's movement. Gaara's Sphere of Sand is not all about defence, it can also form spikes to come out and counter an incoming attack. This skill is also used when Gaara is transforming into Shukaka and can be used while Gaara is airborne.

Spider Cocoon

This technique makes a cocoon of web around the opponent, immobilizing and leaving them open for other attacks.

Spider Cohesive Bacteria

A part from his normal sticky webbing, Kidoumaru is also able to create a stronger golden webbing. Just like his normal webbing it is spit out of his mouth, but this type of webbing hardens upon contact with oxygen to a metal-like substance. It is formed into a spike to stab through the enemy.

Spider Sticking Spit

Emitting a stream of spider web from his mouth, Kidomaru will grab onto a nearby opponent.

Spider War Bow: Terrible Split

When in his level two cursed seal form, Kidomaru expels Spider Sticky Gold from his mouth and gathers it to form a large war bow. He will then open his third eye on his forehead to increase the accuracy of his shot. Kidomaru is known for not making any wasteful attacks since each attack is used to further refine ways to kill his target. With each shot, he refines his attack. The power and accuracy of his attacks further increase with the use of a web string attached to the arrow, allowing Kidomaru to guide it remotely.

Spider Web Unfold

After gathering his spider thread into a ball in his hands, Kidomaru releases it in the form of a large spider web to catch his opponent. Once the target touches the thread, its stickiness will hold them in place. The webbing is so strong that it can support up to two elephants.

Spiked Meat Tank

A technique in which the user goes into the Meat Tank technique and then raps Kunai Knives on a special wire and wraps it around their body. The attack then uses high speed to crush and impale the opponent until they get killed.

Spinning Whirl

A summon of a ferret-like creature who has a huge scythe in one arm and floating scythes around it. It then spins them in a huge a fast whirl of whine and blades cutting up and blowing down anything which is in its path.

Summoning: Rashoumon

A summoning technique used soley for defence. This ultimate defence technique protects the user from a powerfull head-on attack. It looks like a giant temple with a huge gate and demonface embedded in it. It is capable of stopping even the strongest attacks known to ninja. Unlike the regular Kuchiyose no jutsu, there's no animal summon.

Summoning: Reanimation

A very high level and forbidden summoning skill. The user summons the bodies of the person/people he prefers in wooden boxes with their name on it. After the bodies are summoned the summoner must insert kunais into the summoned bodies. These knives nullify the summoned person's soul and give control of the soul to the summoner. For this summoning human sacrifices must be made so that the soul of those whom were sacrificed can tie the summoned to this world. One person must be killed for one summoned person. Two for two and so on.

Summoning: Spider Queen

A summon technique that summons the queen of the spiders who then gives birth to thousands of baby spiders, which then attack the opponent.

Summoning Technique

Summons are typically called forth in a puff of smoke with the Summoning Technique (Kuchiyose no Jutsu or "Summoning Jutsu"), or any number of variations thereof. Before a summoning can be performed, the user signs a contract with their own blood, each contract differing depending on what creature is to be summoned. Once this is done, the summoner need only perform the proper hand seals and offer a few additional drops of blood with the same hand they signed the contract with to perform the summon. The amount of chakra offered at this time is directly proportionate to the size of the summoned creature. Summons have their own abilities that they can use by themselves or in conjunction with the summoner. Some summons are so powerful that they may even challenge the summoner, or will demand something in order to contribute to the battle. Weapons can be called forth in a similar fashion with; unlike the summoning of creatures, which are brought from their place of residence to serve the summoner, weapons are generally contained within a summoning scroll. Summoning scrolls often contain weapons that would be cumbersome to carry for their owner, either due to the weapon's size or the sheer volume of different weapons. Like the Summoning Techniques, a donation of blood is required to summon said items.

Super Beasts Imitation Picture

Sai draws creatures on his sketchpad, and then uses this technique to animate them. They can act as the corresponding animal would. For example, a bird can be used for espionage or flight, while a tiger can attack and maul an opponent. Sai can also control them for other purposes.

Super Double Size Technique

A bloodline limit technique in which the user increases their body size by double the size to become a giant like figure with unparallel human strength.

Supreme Absolute Defense Sheild of Shukaku

A highly powerful defense technique in which Gaara summons a mini like sand sculpture of Shukaku which blocks any type of attack. Though this technique requires a lot of chakra it does make a very strong defense technique.

**T**

The Third Eye

The user creates an eye out of sand through which he can clearly see. This technique is used when the user doesn't want to be seen, or just can't see something with his own eyes. It's basically used for spying, or attacking an opponent while in defence. Only Gaara is known to have this ability.

Three Buddhist Treasures Vacuum Destruction

This jutsu is somehow performed by three puppets that were created by Monzaemon Chikamatsu. Three of the ten Chikamatsu puppets come together to form a pyramid. After forming a hand seal, a vortex will open in the space between their bodies, sucking in everything in range. The puppets remain unaffected. The force of the vortex shatters anything drawn into it into millions of pieces.

Transformation skill

A basic shinobi skill. Transforms the user into another different appearance. Whether they transform into another person or turn into a material thing such as a shuriken, it doesn't matter.

Toad Flame Bomb

This is a combonation technique. Gamabunta spits oil from his mouth, and Jiraiya shoots flames from his mouth at the oil, which creates a wave of fire that burns everything in it's path and explodes on impact.

**U**

Uzumaki Naruto Combo

Naruto's version of Sasuke's Shishi Rendan. It's used in combination with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The clones surround the target and kick them upward into the air. Another clone then launches a clone (or the real Naruto) into the air above the opponent and performs a very powerfull kick, smashing them into the ground.

Uzumaki Naruto: 2000 Combo

Similar to the normal Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, it just uses a larger amount of clones, producing more damage. Also comes in the 'Yonsen Rendan', which referes to the number 4000, simply means, more clones.

**V**

Vanishing Facial Copy Technique

This jutsu allows the user to peel the face of another person off and wear it like a mask, effectively impersonating said person. In addition to copying the victim's face, it also copies their voice. The grisly effect of this is that the target loses their face entirely, as if it were dissolved clean off their head.

Vibrating Sound Drill

This jutsu involves Dosu's Melody Arm, a device used to amplify and control the sound waves from arm movements, to attack his opponent's sense of balance. By damaging the victim's inner ear, the victim is rendered off-balance and nauseous. Dosu can use his chakra to redirect the sound waves in midair to his intended target.

**W**

War of Evil Men

Using her flute, Tayuya plays a tune that causes anyone to hear it to be entranced in the Demonic Flute: Dream Sound Chain genjutsu.

Water clone

Creates clones composed of water. When hit, it automatically dissolves and returns back into shapeless water. This one is capable of attacking. The clone has 1/10 of the power of the original. It can only be controlled while still in a certain radius of the user.

Water Element: Exploding Water Shockwave

Using this jutsu, the user can spit a massive amount of water from their mouth.

Water Element: Explosion Skill

Sends a large spinning pillar of water towards the opponent. Can only be performed when near a moderately large water source, and uses a large amount of chakra. It's a devastating jutsu.

Water Element: Five Eating Sharks

This jutsu is used when an opponent is knocked into water. From the water, five sharks are created and used to attack the opponent.

Water Element: Great Waterfall Technique

This jutsu is used to create a massive blast of water.

Water Element: Gunshot

Gamabunta fires a water ball from his mouth.

Water Element: Water Dragon Blast Technique

Using this jutsu, the user creates a huge current of water in the form of a dragon and sends it towards a target.

Water Element: Water Encampment Wall 

The Water Element: Water Encampment Wall (Suiton: Suijinheki or "Water Style: Water Wall" or Water Element: Water Barrier Wall) allows users to spit protective walls of water from their mouth to block attacks.

Water Element: Water Fang Bullet

This jutsu creates a circle of crushing water spikes around the opponent.

Water Element: Water Wave

A jutsu which creates water out of no where and then thrases it all over the place drowning the opponent and slamming them into solid surfaces. The attack requires a high ammount of chakra to be performed.

Water Release: Waterfall Basin Technique

Yamato uses this technique along with Earth Release: Earth Flow Rampart to demonstrate elemental chakra types to Naruto, creating a waterfall as an example.

Water Prison Technique

Kirigakure ninja can confine opponents with the Water Prison Technique (Suirō no Jutsu), trapping them in a virtually inescapable sphere of water. Because users must keep an arm inside the sphere in order for the opponent to remain imprisoned, water clones are often created for the sole purpose of attacking other enemies while the original performs and maintains the jutsu.

Wind Blade

Creates a blade of wind, that is impossible to block. Requires no tool to perform.

Wind Element: Drilling Air Bullet

Shukaku takes a deep breath and shoots a large ball of compressed air and chakra at an opponent, causing an enormous conflagration if it hits. Even Gamabunta is in danger against such an attack.

Wind Element: Great Breakthrough

This jutsu sends out a powerful explosion of wind from the user's location, and can easily level anything in its path. A variation of this technique involves a smaller blast of wind that gets ignited with flame, making it stronger and more damaging to the target.

White Secret Technique: Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu

This jutsu uses the ten masterpiece puppets of the first puppet user, Monzaemon. Chiyo once used it to defeat an entire castle. It appears that these puppets were designed as a set, since several of them work in conjunction with each other, and three of them are even capable of using ninjutsu. Each puppet is controlled by a single chakra string from one of the user's ten fingers.

Wood Clone Technique

This jutsu creates a wooden replica of the user. Unlike other clone techniques, the replica originates from the user himself. It can perform the user's techniques, but the damage it can endure is unknown.

Wood Element: Four Pillars House Technique

This technique causes a fully formed wooden house to grow out of the ground.

Wood Element: Wood Locking Wall

This jutsu creates a half-dome of wood to shield the user.

Wood Element Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland

This jutsu grows a giant tree from nowhere. The user can control how the tree grows, allowing them to track down and ensnare opponents in the tree's growing branches. It has been said that the First Hokage created Konohagakure with this technique.

That's it. Stevenng311 out……


End file.
